shorter's princess
by nazaya15
Summary: a banana fish fanfic you are nadia's friend since middle-school, one day you visit her meeting her brother shorter wong, without intending to you fall in love with him. will you be able make him fall in love with you or will you have to move on.


**Chapter one**

9:06 pm

walking down an empty alley, I passed the flickering shop signs hanging over the small 24/7 shops.

My feet were hurting from walking almost the entire day, I stopped to look at a missing cat poster, "the person who lost the cat would have to be really lucky to find that little cat in such a big city, I muttered to myself and started walking again.

Walking out the alley I was in, I was hit by the bright lights of cars and other vehicles driving passing me. Quickly I made my way over the street to the other side and continued walking to my destination.

Staring at the sidewalk I noticed my open shoelace and keeled down to tie them up again. Why dose this always happen wenn I'm in a rush?

I had a dinner date with a friend that I didn't see for years, since I was in Spain for a studie year and she was busy working.

We were supposed to meet at 8.45 in her rasterant but I missed the train so I'm running late.

I walked a little after until I feels my phone ring, I looked at who called me and it was Nadia, I picked up.

"Hello?, I said a little out of breath

"Hi, she sounded so happy

"I'm sorry, I'm running late, I explained and walked faster

"I noticed, she answered

"I might not make it until 9.30., today was just not my day

"That's okay I sent my bro to pick you up., she suddenly mentioned.

" Oh really?!, more like WHAT!!?? "But I don't know how he looks like, I said worried.

"That's okay, he'll just wait for you in front of the grocery store with a motorcycle, you'll see him, you won't be able to miss his colorful clothes and violet hair., after that there was a long beeping noise coming from the phone. She must of accidentally hung up or her battery died. Anyhow at least now I know that her brother is picking me up.

" what dose she mean" violet hair"?, I never thought that her little brother would have colored hair, how odd., I giggled to yourself and looked around for the grocery shop Nadia was talking about. " he was supposed to be waiting for me at a grocery store with a motorcycle, looking around I saw a grocery store across the steet. " did she mean that one, I asked myself and walked to the stoplights. Waiting until it turned green, I looked for any signs of a guy with colored hair " he must be inside, it IS pretty cold today After all, I thought to myself and saw that the streetlight turned green.

Time to walk, looking down I made my way to the store.

"Hey~~, I heard someone call, it must be him, I looked up to see a drunk Mann screaming as he sang along to a song. Nop, I bought that's him, guess I'll have to wait, maybe he's not hear yet. I checked my phone for the time " 9:12" I guess I still have time. I sighed and looked up leaning against the shop window.

My eyes wondered around my current location, I noticed a motorcycle a little further from where I was standing " so he IS here", suddenly I heard a knock on the shop window, it came from inside the shop . I turned around to see a Mann waving at me, he had a colorful yellow hodie with a jeans jacket. He wore sunglasses and his hair was colored violet, with is styled upwards, I'm guessing you call that hairstyle a Mohawk. He looks nice, I smiled waving back.

He made his way outside, towards me with a helmet in his hand. " hi , He said holding out his hand for a shake. "Hi, I said back and shock his hand with a bright smile. "How did you know that I'm nadia's friend?, I asked looking up at the tall Mann. " you fit her description very well, He answered right away, as if expecting my question. " is that so? Thank you for picking me up, that's very kind of you, I thanked him and put my hand into the pockets of my jacket. " don't worry about it, but we should start driving bevor we end up talking much don't you think so too, he grinned and walked towards his motorcycle. " yes, is all I said as I followed him. He sat down looking up at me "hear, put this on, for protection, we don't want you to fall and crack your head open, he explained jokingly, but I just looked at him in shook. "Eh yeah, I quickly said and pulled on the motorcycle helmet. I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You ready, he asked looking over his shoulder. I nodded and felt him start the vehicle, his leg kicked of the ground and we drove towards the road.

I was nervous about what he said, cracking my head open didn't sound fun. I tightened my grip around his waist and closed my eyes tightly,

"You don't have to be scared, he shouted over the noise of the wind and cars. I opened my eyes and moved my head to look at him. " just enjoy the view, I think you'll find a liking to the different colors the shops in chinatown, they're really colorful, He explained smiling. I nodded even tough I knew He couldn't see me, but I had the feeling that he knew I understood him.

I did as he said and looked at the different types of shops and restaurants we drove past. From green to red, from bright to dark, from over the Top to normal. Everything was there, this locked like a interesting Place to live in. So...nice

**_thank your for reading_**


End file.
